Survivors
by nobodyshouldknow
Summary: Wally s death was by far the last tragedy the Team would face. Over time death, betrayal and trauma would scar them mentally and physically. Rated M (16 and older) for death, torture, violence and possibly rape.
1. Survivors thoughts

_I do not own YJ in anyways or any other work from the DC-universe. _

**Blue Beetle´s/Jaime´s Reyes´ point of view**

Milagro...That name, from another life, another time...Milagro, mom, papi, Tye, Sam, Impulse...all of them-gone.

My family. My entire family. They are all dead because of me. Because I couldn´t keep my mouth shut. Because I wasn´t careful enough about keeping my identity secret. Because I wanted to be a hero. A hero. What a joke. I couldn´t even save my own family. Couldn't save Impulse either. Or Wally. Or Sam and Tye for that matter.

Sportmaster. Terra. Joker. Each one of them is responsible for the death of at least one person I love.

Sportmaster. You murdered two of my friends. One of who had been my best friend for years and I had known since we were both kids. Does it fill you with pride to have killed two teenagers? How does it make you feel taking a woman´s son from her, having two daughters and a grandchild yourself? How could you kill two sixteen year olds after thinking your own daughter was dead?

Terra, you are to blame for my family´s death. For my parents 'death. For my sister´s. Milagro. She was 13 when she was killed. All thanks to your betrayal. All because you had to tell Vandal Savage my real name, and maybe some other things I had told you. Vandal, he´s of course to blame as well. He ordered them to be killed. He was the one who assigned you to join the Team to spy for him. I just can´t stop wondering why you went along with it.

Joker, you might not have personally killed Impulse, but it was your trap that did it, and if it hadn´t been him then it would have been somebody else on the Team and you knew it. You_ wanted_ it. It would have been Cassie if he hadn´t sacrificed himself for her. I watched the ground tremble under him and I saw the look of fear and then defeat on his face. I watched him being buried under a pile of rocks, unable to help because I simply wasn´t fast enough. Just like I wasn´t fast enough to safe his cousin. For once that annoying garbage disposal couldn´outrun what was coming for him. He was like a brother to me and now he is dead. And considering what I know about you then you still get a good night´s sleep.

And I just have to live with all of this.

**Robin III´s/Tim Drake´s point of view**

Terra was our teammate, our friend. Or so we thought. I trusted her. The Team trusted her. Cassie and Blue told her things about their personal lives. Things she used to kill their families. Cassie´s mother, Blue´s parents and his little sister.

I...Most people didn´t think she should be on the Team. She was somehow too unpredictable, too…too something. Nightwing didn´t want to recruit her. Batman didn´t want to recruit her. I was one of the few who supported her, wanted to give her a chance. I talked Nightwing into letting her join. Look where that got us. Now my girlfriend has lost her mother and the only parent that was a stable part of her life, and my friend lost both of his parents and his kid sister.

As for Bart´s death…first the Joker tried to kill Jason and for years we thought that he managed to do so. We thought that Jason was dea,d and it haunted Batman and tortured him within. I could barely get him to let me become Robin because of it. I had to beg and do everything I could to prove I´d be careful enough. But then Jason turned out to be alive. So somebody else on the Team had to die at your hand, didn´t they? Some other Justice League member had to lose their protégé to death since you hadn´t managed to kill him. I am sure the only regret you had was that it was Bart and not me or one of Batman´s other protégés. But hey, at least you manage to kill somebody that day. I bet you´ll just try and kill us some other time instead. And when that happens I´ll be waiting for you.

**Wonder Girl II´s/Cassie Sandsmark´s point of view**

I hate her, I hate her, I hate her! I hate you Terra. More than anything else on this planet. Because of you, Vandal Savage got the information he needed to get revenge on the Team for foiling his plans. Well, at least vengeance against Blue Beetle and me. I trusted you. I told you my name, told you things about me, about my life outside of the Team, and you ratted all of it out to your master so he could punish us for preventing him getting what he wanted. We treated you as a friend and stabbed us in the back in the worst way possible. I will never forgive you for this. Or Savage for that matter. Yes, the Team ruined his scheme and tried to capture him. But even for someone who doesn´t care about what´s legal or not, then killing our families in retaliation is just disgusting. My mother was the only real family I had. And now she´s gone.

Terra, Vandal. You´ll pay for this.

**Tigress´/Artmemis´ Crock´s point of view**

When my father killed Apache Chief and Samurai, two innocent kids only trying to help out, two sixteen years old, I became even more ashamed of him than I had ever been. To think that he´d kill a pair of teenagers just because they were stopping his plan. No matter what I can´t forgive him for that. Just like I´ve never been able to forgive him for betraying my mother: Maybe I could forgive him for that if he had truly regretted it and showed remorse, and maybe I could have forgiven him for the way he treated Jade and me growing up and for causing Jade to run away if he just ever gave me a reason to try. But I could never forgive him for taking two innocent lives, not even if he had felt guilty about it. Now I have to look at Blue Beetle and Static in the face knowing that my father killed two of their friends. And to him it was just…what? Business?

_Please review. Oh, and the next chapter will be an actual story, not just some character´s thoughts. You´ll see how this all happened._


	2. Lovers quarrels and video games

"I don´t need you to tell me what to think!"

"I wasn´t saying that. You keep misinterpretating everything I say,"

"Oh, I am sorry that I am not as good a detective as you,"

Static sighted as he heard the noises from the kitchen of the Team new HD. Robin and Wonder Girl were at it again. Sometimes he really thought that Tye was a genius for dating someone who didn´t speak the same language as him. Then again there were probably many couples better at getting along, even if they shared the same first language, than Zeus´ daughter and the third Robin.

It had been almost a years since Static had joined the Team. Over the span of that time he had become good friends with Robin and Wonder Girl, as well as the three other "kids" on the Team: Bart (he was usually only called Kid Flash on missions and meetings by his friends to separate him from the original Kid Flash), Blue Beetle and Beast Boy.

"Looks like mommy and daddy are fighting again," Static looked around to see Beast Boy standing beside him.

"Yeah. Those two are just as stubborn and scary as their mentors sometimes," Static replied.

The "wonder-couple" (the name they had gotten for the simple reason that she was Wonder Girl and he the current boy wonder) had hardly been speaking to each other without arguing the past weeks. Well months to be honest. And lately it was starting to affect their relationships with their friends. Blue Beetle had taken up the strategy of avoiding being around both of them at the same time if he could (which hadn´t been that hard at late since usually they didn´t spend more time together than necessarily these days) and did his best to discretely disappear whenever they started arguing. Beast Boy did his best to ease the tension with a joke and Bart tried to play peacemaker which only made things worse the times they actually acknowledged having heard a word of what he said. Static just kept quiet or told them to safe it for another time if they had other things to do.

"I suppose this is what you get when you pair Wonder Woman's protégé with Batman's," Beast Boy said.

"I dare you to say that to their face,"

"Lets not tempt fate. I really don´t feel like getting a trunk thrown in my face´,"

"Probably a good idea. Wanna play a video game?"

"Sure, Bart's wiping the floor with Lagoon boy. Lets watch them and see if we can get a turn after that,"

Blue Beetle was standing behind Bart and watching play against Lagoon boy when Static and Beast Boy came into the HD´s living room.

"Stinking catfish," Lagoon boy cursed when Bart beat him and the game over sign popped up.

"Don't beat yourself up. there is no shame is losing for someone as crash as me. Especially since you need to be fast to win at this game," Bart said.

"For such as small person, you got a really big head," Blue said.

"Well I need enough space for all my intelligence,"

"What intelligence?" Blue retorted.

"You really hurt me, my friend," Bart said dramatically with one hand on his right chest.

"And you really annoy me by stealing my food all the time," Blue answered and gave him a nugdy.

"Hey, I'm a speedster. I need the food. You wouldn't let a friend starve. And I don't do it all the time,"

"If that friend is you, then yes, and you do steal food from me all the time,"

"Not my fault you always got the best snacks,"

Static and Beast Boy looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

"Besides, it´s not stealing, it´s scavengering," Static joked. He had heard them argue over the definition of theft and scavenger rights several times by now.

Yes, they were an odd couple those two, Bart and Blue. Practically conjoin to the hip and constantly bickering or teasing each other, but both clearly very loyal and protective of the other. Blue could get very annoyed at Bart, but he also had a strong respect for him in a way while at the same time always looking out for him like a mother hen or an older brother. Bart however loved messing with Blue and annoying him, but was at the same fiercely loyal to him. Static even expected him to have a crush on Blue, or at least some sort of a hero-worshipping like the kind a kid might have for his big brother. Maybe he hadn't had a lot of friends in the future. Static didn't really know anything about Bart's life before he came to the past (or present, depending how you looked at it) . Just that the entire human race had been enslaved by the Reach and that Blue was under their control like when he tried to take the Runaways back to the S.T.A.R. lab. Those fact told him that Bart must have had a tough life growing up, but not what he had gone through precisely.

Blue on the other hand seemed to have had the ideal childhood: good friends, a good home, great parents and a loving family.

Yeah, they were a strange pair. So were Wonder Girl and Robin, but at least Bart and Blue got along. Well except when Bart stole Blue's food. He could be generous a lot of times, but he did not appreciate being stolen from.

"Hey, guys. Aqualad wants to see us in the meeting room," Wonder Girl said leaning through the door. She showed no signs of the argument she had been having with her boyfriends moments ago.

So much for playing against Beast Boy. Well, there would be time for that later.


End file.
